Dating Advice
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: Enjolras wants to ask Éponine out, but first he needs some advice. Modern AU


AN: So, I randomly thought of this. This is a crossover between Frozen and Les Miserables. I don't own anything. Enjoy.

* * *

"I'll see you later, 'Jolras!" Éponine called out as she left to go to the store. Enjolras smiled at her, then dropped his head into his hands when the door shut.

"Hey, Enjy, what's up with you." A feminine voice asked him. He looked up and saw Anna standing before him. Anna was a petite girl with red hair and big blue eyes. She and her sister, Elsa, lived here, along with their friends.

"Nothing, Anna." He replied, but Anna didn't buy it. She sat down next to him on the couch, placing a gentle hand on his knee.

"You can tell me." She said sincerely. "Is it about Éponine." She asked. Enjolras was shocked.

"How did you know?" Anna laughed at his remark.

"Everyone knows that you like her, except for her, of course." Anna told him and he blushed furiously. Everyone knew?

"How did you guys find out?" He thought he was very subtle about it.

"Combeferre told us, after you told him." Anna replied simply. Enjolras groaned. Curse Combeferre and his big mouth. Anna giggled when he groaned.

"Yeah, he's really bad at keeping secrets." A new voice answered from the doorway of the kitchen. Elsa, Anna's older sister, was leaning regally against the door frame. Elsa had really light blonde hair, which was almost white, and the same big blue eyes as her sister.

"I never should have told him." Enjolras said. Elsa smiled sympathetically before joining the red head and the other blonde on the couch.

"Look, I think you should man up and ask her out." Elsa told him. Enjolras looked at Anna, who nodded eagerly in agreement with her sister's statement. Enjolras rolled his eyes at them. Women, he thought.

"Well, how should I go about it?" He asked. Anna jumped up giddily, listing a bunch of different ways to go about this. Elsa sighed and shook her head at her sister's antics. Enjolras' eyes were wide as Anna went on.

"Anna," Elsa chided softy, "you're scaring him." Enjolras blushed and glared at the blonde woman.

"I'm not scared." He growled. Anna threw her arms around Enjolras' neck.

"Sorry! I forgot you're new to this whole dating thing." She shouted. Enjolras gently patted her hand before untangling himself from her death grip.

"It's alright, Anna." He told her and she smiled. Then, her eyes lit up. "We should get Cosette, Musichetta, and Azelma in on this too!" She squeaked. Enjolras quickly shook his head.

"No! It's alright, Anna. You two can just help-" But his pleas fell on deaf ears, for Anna was already gone in search of the other girls. Enjolras groaned again and let his head fall on Elsa's shoulder.

"Why me?" He complained. Elsa chuckled softly and patted his head.

"She has the best intentions in mind." Elsa said. Enjolras smiled.

"I know, and I'm thankful, she's like my little sister, but she really didn't need to get the other girls involved." He said. Just then, Anna skipped back into the room with the other girls behind her. They all wore smiles.

"So," Cosette said, "we hear you need help with dating." She teased him. Enjolras lifted his head off of Elsa's shoulder and grunted a little when Anna plopped herself into his lap.

He sighed tiredly. "Yes, unfortunately, I do." He answered and the women laughed.

"Well, we can help." Musichetta said. "First you need to get her alone. Maybe, ask her to go to the kitchen with you, or something." Enjolras nodded.

"Then, explain your feelings, I can tell you right now that she likes you as well." Azelma spoke up. Enjolras smiled.

"Finally, ask her out!" Anna squealed. Everyone laughed at her.

"Then get married and have lots of children named after us." Cosette's joked. Enjolras blushed at her comment.

"So, the marble man does have feelings." Elsa teased, making him blush even more.

"Alright, I got my advice. You can leave now." Enjolras told them. The women obliged and left the room after Enjolras thanked them. Anna stayed behind.

"Thank you for helping, Anna." He said. She smiled and hugged him again. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem, I'm here for you." She whispered. He pulled away and kissed her forehead. She blushed slightly.

"Wow, Enjy, I wasn't expecting that." She giggled slightly. Enjolras smiled. Just then Éponine waked through the door.

"Hey!" She called, "I'm back." They waved at her. Anna pushed him towards her and muttered, "Go get 'em, Tiger." Enjolras blushed again.

"Hey, 'Ponine, can we talk in the kitchen?"

* * *

AN: I hope you liked this little plot bunny. Anna doesn't like Enjolras, he's like her older brother, but she blushed because he normally doesn't show affection. Anna likes Kristoff and Enjolras likes Éponine. There, that's out of the way. Although, Anna and Enjolras has the potentially to be really cute. Also, let me know if you want to see more one-shots like this. Until next time-Phantom


End file.
